Yahhoy City
Yahhoy City is a City to the Far west near next to the coast, it is home of a large airport offering world wide travel. Arrival Exsu teleports into Yahhoy city, gently landing on a building before saying "Scanning... Adding profiles." as she scanned most of the city for people. From the street, a few suspicious figures could be noticed. While they didn't seem to pay direct attention to Exsu, they were acting strangely. Exsu didn't exactly take too much note of the strange behavior as perhaps it was triggered by a drug or something, and merely jumped off the building and onto the ground before looking around, her wings disappearing. "Target is in the open. Repeat, target is in the open." "Remain on watch, and await further orders." Exsu's combat system wasn't really even there anymore and what she had was just a redeveloped version based on no experience, more or less her only function was to be used for information and whatever ability to do anything else that she had was scraps from the last era, and as such she walked off in a random direction. This direction was in the direction of which the raido signals came from as they quite simply intrigued Exsu. " Target approaching. Orders?" "....Capture Target. Nonlethal force only. "Understood." At that, Exsu could hear a whipping sound in the air, as a military grade helicopter appeared in the air ahead of her. At the same time, a few of the people on the ground drew pistols on her, as well. The guns seemed to surge with enough electrical energy to disrupt her systems if she were hit. "Android unit EXSU. We are aware you have been monitoring our communications. quite simply, you can come with us peacefully, or we can put you to sleep, and drag you off. Your choice." Said one of the men on the helicopter. Exsu remained calm and just said "Hostile units detected, battle mode on standby..." and did nothing but quickly eye and scan every hostile soldier. "Alright then. If that's how you want it..." The agent in the helicopter motioned to the others on the ground, at least 12 armed individuals, who began approaching Exsu. The helicopter pulled out of the immediate area. Two rings suddenly appeared to rotate around Exsu as she basked in a flash of light, and then both rings split off as they became two separate tendrils, and started to stab a few of the gunmen, stabbing these gunmen apparently didn't just injure them, rather it gave them a distorted sense of time and also made them get struck maybe three or five times from just one stab. "Switching to defensive mode." Exsu said and then put out her hand to create a little shield made of magic in front of her. All of the remaining agents opened fire on Exsu, the majority of their blasts glancing off of her shield. However, the barrier slowly began to lose strength from the amount of fire it took. The barrier suddenly breaks as Exsu is hit several times with the blasts before getting knocked out. Exsu then simply fell onto the ground, her eyes still open and her expression still the same as before. The agents moved in to collect her, as the helicopter hovered close to the ground. "That was easy enough." The agent said, placing his megaphone on the floor of the aircraft. "Okay boys and girls, lets get her back to the base. Director will be more than happy to see this one..." A figure stood atop a highrise building, silently observing the scene from above... Exsu was then moved to an unknown location where she would most likely be kept for experimentation. The Tactician and The Prideful Flame Meet Again! Kalin slept on the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city. On his face was a large dusty tome that seemed to be ready to fall apart at any time. An intense heat seems to zip past Kalin along with a strong gust of wind blowing the tome off of his face. A few seconds later several crashes can be heard followed by the sound of smashing glass and annoyed shouts in a familiar voice. Kalin sat up lazily, waking from his sleep after the gust of elements hit him. "Huh. That felt familiar..." he said, picking up his tome and stashing it in his robes. As he looks uphe sees a large glowing flame reminiscent of a firefly moving at extreme speeds and for lack of a better word pinballing against the buildings and shouting in annoyance the voice is Caulis. "Oh my...I wonder if I should even get involved. Cauli! What are you doing!" Kalin said, standing at the edge of the roof."Stop...that!" Cauli shouts inbetween bounces so her volume changes a lot due to distance "i'm crashing what the frig does it look like to you? Also uh little help i kind of cant stop yet" Kalin continued watching for another minute before deciding on a plan. Grabbing a green tome from his robes, Kalin proceeded to jump from the roof, causing him to float on the air. He then proceed to launch himself at Cauli, attempting to tackle her. Starr was whistling a tune, walking through the city, and as he caught a flame in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around, and spotted Cauli, zipping around out of control."Cauli?!" He yelled, running under her. He looked up as well, and saw Kalin with a tome in his hand."I don't know you very well, other than my 'incident' at the Manor.....But I'll help anyways!" His eyes glow a white with determination, and faint outlines of his body began to flood around him, the different scenarios."THERE" He said as time began to slow, and he spotted Kalin begin to tackle Cauli. He turns on his heel, stands his ground, and holds his hand up at Kalin. He creates a veil around Kalin, and as he makes a fist, Kalin's aura glows. Starr feels the pressure of his power weighing on him, and growling with confidence, he swings his fist to the side, where Cauli would be. Kalin was sent flying into Cauli, and they both would fall slowly as the Time Lock stopped, and Starr fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "Ooof!" Kalin said, landing atop Cauli. He looked down at her worriedly. " Are you alright, Cauli?" he had yet to notice what had occurred. The sphere of flame for want of a better word pops into a small rain of sparks Cauli is stood cross armed slightly crispy due to the flames but she doesnt seem too care "nothing a gorging session and 2 months of counseling wont fix. Sorry about that i was testing out a new form based on speed as you can see i haven't quite perfected it" She notices Starr below them "oh and the spud's here too go figure" "Sp...Spud?" He asks in confusion."Whatever to that, are you fine? I think you may need some Aloe Vera..." He says, examining her burns. "Actually, I think I have something for that..." Kalin said, before pulling a long stave from his robes. He raised it into the air, and gentle beams of light enveloped Cauli, healing the injuries. Following that, the stave shattered, falling to the ground in pieces. "Oh dear, that was my last one. I guess I'll have to be careful not to use the other staff..." The Full-Breed and the Half-BreedCategory:RP Areas Android 1.5 checks is sensors to make sure everything is in it's place. Akuma appears behind the android without his awareness. "How are you? My new robot buddy?" Akuma then laughs maniacally. Android 1.5 isn't startled. Instead, he just spins his head 180 degrees to look at Akuma. His tendrils form a hologram between them of a beach. Akuma looks at the holograms. "You're a bit strange aren't you? Well, seeing as how you lost, you have to pay up." Akuma says putting on a sadistic smile. Android 1.5 tilts his head and the image turns into a giant question mark. Akuma smiles, "There is two choices, become my slave or let you go with a warning..." Akuma says and then thinks to herself. Android 1.5, still confused, searches his database for an option. He reads his database carefully and then picks the second option by holding up 2 fingers. Akuma smiles sadistically, she was looking for her favourite answer. She laughs a little, "Who said the choice is yours?" Akuma then rushes at Android 1.5 and places her palm on his back. Smoke begins to rise from the palm. Android 1.5 spins his head around to Akuma and his tendrils turn from an orange glow, to containing fire within them. Akuma then moves away from the android. "Haha too late tin can. I'm not sure you can see, so, I'll explain. I have placed my symbol on your back, this means you belong to me, I can track you and force ably drag you towards me at anytime, but don't worry, I am a merciful master." Akuma then laughs manically. There is now a black magical circle on the androids back, it was fused into the metal. Android 1.5 looks at his back and realizes something. He looks at Akuma and then his tendrils show a picture of someone laughing. Akuma smiles, "Go on laugh." She then points her finger at the android then moves it to face the cliff. As she does this the android flies into the cliff face. Android 1.5's tendrils turn into black smoke and he then vanishes from sight. He then goes into a nearby vacant house and tears off the part of his outer casing which had the insignia on it. Akuma picks her nose. "That won't work..." Black blood begins to ooze from the part of the outer casing and reforms where it was ripped off, with the symbol on it. Akuma then points her finger and begins moving it around in a random way. Android 1.5 begins flying off in every direction. Android 1.5 still laughs in his head. He shifts his entire weight into his feet, rocketing him to the floor, and creating a giant crater. "Oh?" Akuma moves her finger but can't seem to move the android. "Hm? This is a problem." 1.5 walks with ease, even though all his weight is in his feet. He walks all the way back to Akuma and shows a hologram of a kid sticking their tongue out. Akuma gives a stern look at the android. "Tut tut." Akuma says while waving her finger. "You shouldn't be so childish towards your master." Black blood moves under Android 1.5 and then transports him to the blood on the cliff face. The android flies out head first from the black blood. Before he can hit the floor, 1.5 moves his weight back and forth, shifting it from his head to his feet, and back, allowing his to flip, and then he shifts it to his chest, allowing him to land lightly on the ground. Once he's landed he shifts it back to his feet. "Haha, that was quite a display, but I think you understand the situation you're in now. So I'll be going." As Akuma says this she dissolves into the black blood. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas